


Mission infiltration

by Lullabille



Series: No place like home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Français | French, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabille/pseuds/Lullabille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winnie veut dormir avec ses parents et ce n'est pas la porte de leur chambre qui lui résistera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un autre matin dans la vie de Louis et Zayn - qui ne m'appartiennent pas - et de Winnie - qui est corps et âme moi. (;
> 
> Récemment je me suis mise à écrire du smut donc peut-être que le prochainen sera. Qui sait ? Bonne lecture. Kissu !

Winnie se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre la poignée de porte. Il grogna en remarquant que ses doigts en arrivaient à quelques millimètres. Il retomba sur ses pieds, déçu. Il souffla puis réessaya avec une grimace de concentration sur la figure. Il couina lorsque ses doigts s'aggripèrent à la poignée, elle s'abaissa permettant au petit garçon d'entrer dans la chambre. Il s'applaudit en gloussant puis plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche. Ses parents ne devaient pas s'apercevoir de sa présence sinon ils le ramènerait dans sa chambre. A pas de loup ainsi qu'en tatonnant il s'approcha du lit. Il savait que c'était le côté de Da parce qu'il avait senti des vêtements lui chatouiller les orteils. Et puis il y avait le réveil à gros chiffres rouges. Ce dernier illuminait le visage paisible de son Da. Il posa ses coudes sur le rebord du lit et le fixa. Il cala son menton dans l'une de ses paumes de mains et de l'autre il lui pinça le nez. C'était une manie qu'il avait gardé de quand il était bébé. Il pouffa en voyant les sourcils de son Da se froncer. Il retira rapidement sa main puis se baissa pour éviter la paume de son Da. Dès qu'il lui sembla que le danger était passé il se remit debout. Il jeta un dernier regard à son Da puis fit le tour du lit pour voir comment se débrouillait son Pa.

Ce dernier avait la couette remonté jusqu'au nez et il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Winnie eut un mouvement de recule faisant rire son Pa. Il le fusilla du regard boudeur. Il avait pas le droit de se fiche de lui ! Zayn se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour prendre un air contrit, cela pour que son fils reprenne son adorable sourire. Il faillit replonger lorsque le minois de Winnie s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il inspira puis souleva la couette pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Winnie hésita. Il préférait quand il était au milieu entre Da et Pa. Il faisait plus chaud entre eux.

« Dépêche toi Winston, papa commence à avoir froid trésor. »

Finalement le petit garçon plongea entre les bras de Zayn qui rabattit la couette sur eux. Winnie plongea son nez dans la nuque de son Pa. Ce dernier glissa l'une de ses mains dans les boucles noirs. Il lui fit lever la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son nez ensuite il fit claquer deux bises sonores sur ses deux joues. Winnie se debattit en gloussant assez bruyamment. Zayn sentit Louis s'étirer dans son dos et l'entendit bailler puis plus rien. Il plaqua un pouce sur les lèvres de Winnie pour lui faire signe de garder le silence. Le garçonnet comprit et acquiesca sérieusement.

« Pa froid aux pieds », murmura t il.

Zayn fit un clin d'oeil à son fils puis prit l'un de ses petits petons. Il en compta d'abord les orteils - un truc de papa qu'il hérité avait du sien. Rassuré, il le lui massa en souriant pour le réchauffer. Il remarqua l'expression détendue sur les traits de son mioche. Il s'empara de l'autre pied et fit la même chose. Pour le remercier Winnie tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Toujours là quand t'as besoin de moi Winston... »

Il étouffa un baillement dans sa main. Winnie l'imita. Il conforta sa position contre lui et attendit que la respiration de son fils soit régulière pour se laisser aller contre le torse de Louis. Il ne l'avait même pas sentit se tourner. Le souffle contre son oreille le chatouillait mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Winnie qui venait de s'endormir. Il se retint de frapper la main qui glissait sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le ventre. Il frissonna lorsque le pouce de cette main frôla son nombril. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Plus tard Louis. Je suis pas très chaud pour faire tu-sais-quoi avec notre fils dans les bras. »

C'était une promesse. Quand Winnie serait occupé par Niall et Liam il laisserait Louis s'occuper de lui comme il le fallait. Il eut droit à un baiser juste au dessus de l'oreille. Zayn esquissa un sourire et étouffa un nouveau baillement dans les cheveux de son fils. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de Louis. Il ne s'endormit pas directement non il savoura juste le calme d'être avec les personnes qu'il aimait, avec sa famille.

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonne année et tout ce qui va avec. Que 2014 soit meilleure que 2013 si cette dernière était à chier. Que 2014 soit aussi bonne que 2013 si celle la était bonne. Kissu ! ^w^


End file.
